the_nephilimfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Quinn
Arthur Quinn '''is pure-blood supreme vampire and main protagonist in '''First Blood, biological father of Count Dracula and Dhampir Louise-anne Dracula. Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength: '''As having Count Dracula's blood in his veins, Arthur is endowed with immense physical strength. He is the strongest living vampire in the world, with only Vladimir rivaling him. '''Superhuman speed: '''Arthur can move at incredible speeds, appearing as a blur while running. He can move from place to place in seconds, as shown when he ran from a city to a town in minutes. His reflexes are also at a high superhuman level. '''Superhuman senses: Arthur possesses amazing senses, allowing to see, hear and smell much greater than humans, and even other vampires. He could clearly see Vladimir from afar, hear a person's heartbeat a few blocks away and even could smell someone bleeding from a fair distance. Superhuman stamina: '''Like all vampires, Arthur does not get tired easy and can be physically active for long periods of time. '''Superhuman agility: '''Arthur possess amazing supernatural agility, flexibility, coordination and athleticism. He can leap enormous heights such as reaching the roofs of houses and cling to surfaces including walls and ceilings. '''Shapeshifting: '''Arthur can manipulate his appearance, changing his physical form at will. He is able to mimic other human beings, and can even turn into an animal, such as a wolf. '''Mind control: '''Arthur is able to control and manipulate the minds of humans, and even vampires. His "hypnotic eye" places a subject in a state of half-consciousness, enabling openness to suggestion. Unlike other high will-powered humans who can resist the average vampires mind control, it is impossible to resist Arthur's mind powers. * '''Memory manipulation: Arthur can choose to erase, fabricate and/or restore memories. Dream manipulation: Arthur like his father, can enter the dreams and nightmares of others he has turned or fed on. Healing factor: 'Arthur can heal and recover from any form of physical damage done to his body, almost instantaneously. Despite feeling the pain before it heals, Arthur is able to completely recover from gunshots, stab wounds, torso impalement and burns, very quickly. Even when normal vampires would die, Arthur is able to survive fire burns and decapitation. '''Immunity: '''Arthur is immune to virtually all weaknesses of a vampire. A stake to the heart does not kill him but gives him pain and discomfort while it heals, he can walk in the sun during the day without being harmed by the sunlight, decapitating him will not kill him as his head will reattach itself and even fire cannot kill Arthur but it will force him to experience agonizing pain. '''Intangibility: '''Arthur is able to pass through solid objects. Count Dracula, being his father, also showed this ability in Bram Stoker's ''Dracula. '''Levitation: '''Arthur is able to levitate, enabling him the ability to rise and hover in the air. '''Camouflage: As with any other vampire, Arthur can blend into darkness and shadows, allowing him to almost undetectable in the dark. Fangs: Arthur possesses retractable fangs that can easily penetrate through the skin of humans and are retracted when he is about to feed, or when early as vampire, smelled blood. Weaknesses Desiccation: Arthur, like any other vampire, needs to consume blood to survive. Without consuming enough blood, he will begin to become weak, severely dehydrate and eventually mummify. Dracula Stake: The only weapon in existence proven to kill him, the Dracula stake is the weapon that killed Count Dracula, therefore it can kill Arthur. If stabbed in the heart, he will be reduced to ashes. Wounding him with it will incapacitate him.